CAMBIOS Pubertad
by MikaChoky
Summary: Todos y cada uno de nosotros ha sufrido los cambios de nuestros cuerpos al momento de pasar de infante a adolescente y de adolescente a ser un adulto, pues esto es lo mismo que les pasara a los héroes de París.
1. Introducción

Estamos en una época que se ha vuelto tan liberal, pero que aun existen temas tabú, uno de ellos es la misma etapa del crecimiento del ser humano llamada pubertad.

Así es, los ya habrán pasado por esto solo pueden recordar momentos incómodos y bueno... Si naciste siendo hombre sabrás que es una etapa en donde las hormonas están a flor de piel y lo único que tenías en la cabeza era pornografía. En cuanto a las mujeres, bueno le daba mucho los cambios de actitudes gracias a la menstruación, el sentirte impotente con cualquier cosa, eso y el ver cómo tu cuerpo cambia a ser el de una señorita.

Esto es lo que tienes la obra, todas esas situaciones vergonzosas que sufriste a tus 12 o 15 años mientras tu cuerpo iba cambiando gradualmente. Además, Marinette y Adrien ya están en esa etapa de la vida.

En síntesis, todos y cada un pasaremos por estos cambios y creanme que sera un poco incómodo volver a recordarlo.


	2. Agua de horchata

Eran las seis de la mañana y un joven rubio empezaba su día a día, no sin antes complacerse debajo de su ropa interior.

— niño deja en paz tu pájaro y mejor vete a dar una ducha que hueles medio raro. — exclamo el Kwami un poco fatigado, era obvio que aun no se acostumbraba a estos cambio de su portador, pero igual le parecía innecesario.

Adrien con ya quince años de edad, empezaba a padecer del cambio para volverse un hombre y dejar de ser un niño. Incluso fue el último de toda la clase que no le cambiaba la voz ni sus rasgos, hasta sus compañeras esperan a ver al chico bastante viril ya en esa edad. Cosa que no paso.

— si lo sigues jalando no se podrá parar después. — agrego el gato negro. Realmente no comprendía lo que él pasaba, ya que Plagg siempre fue entregado con gente ya mayor o que pasaba los veinte, así que no entendía de su actitud.

— Plagg... — gimió mientras veía algo de su celular. — no me dejas disfrutar mi momento. —

— Ay lo siento jovencito, pero no te molestaría en... ¿Qué es lo que estas viendo? — el Kwami se acerco hasta donde estaba el rubio, sin saber lo que estaba viendo en su teléfono. — ¡QUÉ ES ESO POR EL AMOR AL CAMEMBERT! — gritó el gato a su portador, que ya se le acabaron las ganas de masturbarse.

— ¡¿ENSERIO ADRIEN, UNA MUJER HERMAFRODITA?! — dijo exaltado Plagg ante esa rara ilustración, ilustración que incluye a Ladybug con un pene. — ¡Esto es enfermo viejo! —

— ya Plagg, no es para tanto. — bufo con algo de cansancio.

— ¡No es para tanto! ¡NO ES PARA TANTO! —

— Mejor iré a darme una ducha. —

— Eso mismo fue lo que te... — se contuvo de seguir regañándolo, suspiro pesadamente y miro extrañado la cama del rubio. — Oye Adrien. —

— ¿Qué pasa Plagg, te quedaste sin queso para comer? — dijo el rubio mientras se estaba desvistiendo.

— No es eso... — comento el mencionado con duda. — hay una mancha en tu cama, ¿te hiciste del baño acaso? — fue ahí cuando el rubio volteó la cabeza y miro detalladamente una mancha muy pronunciada en su sabana, cuando observo su pantalón pudo entender lo que estaba pasando.

Había eyaculado de manera involuntaria.

— Oh mierda, ¡Plagg ayudame a quitar la sabana! — dijo asustado y completamente sonrojado el semi desnudo chico.

— Ni creas que te voy a ayudar. — negó el gato negro, cruzando sus pequeños brazos.

— Te daré doble ración de camembert. — añadió el rubio.

— Que sea triple y un paquete de galletas. —

— Trato, ahora ven y ayuda gato glotón. —

Con toda la rapidez que pudieron quitaron la sabana para llevarla al baño y lavarla, eso hubiera salido bien si no fuera por que Nathalie entró al cuarto, viendo al chico rojo del rostro y mirando lo que había sucedido. Obviamente Plagg dejó solo a su portador.

— ¿una noche agitada? — pregunto sin mas, el joven tardo en procesar y solo movió de arriba a abajo la cabeza.

— Sólo por recomendación, usa un paquete de pañuelos desechables si quieres evitar ese tipo de accidentes. — comentó la asistente mirando fijamente la sabana con la macha blanquecina.

— N-no le dirás a mi padre de esto. — dijo muy avergonzado el rubio.

— Tranquilo, su padre no tiene por que enterarse, aunque si hubieras pedido su opinión sobre el tema lo más probable es que te ignore, ya que no es muy bueno explicando. — agrego Nathalie a la conversación.

— Gracias... —

— Si bueno, tengo que llevarme lo manchado y llevarlo a lavar, mientras tú, date una ducha que hueles mal. — dicho esto, la asistente se llevo sus cosas y el joven ya desnudó fue directo al baño, sintiendo que la tierra lo iba a tragar.

Hola a todos, como verán este es uno de muchos cambios y claro que Adrien tuvo su situación bochornosa, pero no sera la última. Una razón por la cual agregue esto es porque sí, los jóvenes experimentan su crecimiento, en específico de sus genitales y les da la curiosidad, aunque claro no creo al cien por ciento que esa sea la razón, pero el satisfacer su propio cuerpo ayuda a tener un mejor control a la hora de tener una relación sexual sin tener que eyacular. En el siguiente verán un cambio femenino muy común ;3

Hibiki Chan fuera.


	3. Jugo de Arándano

Durante toda la mañana, la linda azabache tenia un carácter muy malhumorado. Incluso asustó a Tikki por ese comportamiento.

— Marinette, ¿estas segura que te encuentras bien? — dijo la rojiza muy temerosa, temiendo por su vida. La chica la miró de forma escalofriante que la pobre dio un brinco del susto.

— Estoy bien, deja de joder. — jamas pensó oír una blasfemia salir de la voz de su portadora, realmente temía que no fuera ella.

Bajando al comedor fue el mismo cuento, aunque en este caso fue menos grosera, obviamente no quiera ponerse en contra de sus padres, tampoco se iba a revelar tan abruptamente.

Terminando de desayunar y alistarse fue directo a la escuela, Tikki pensaba que su actitud cambiaría y volvería su ama, pero no. Fue tan cortante, se enojaba por todo, incluso miro con desprecio al chico que le gusta. Todo tenia un límite y Tikki ya se estaba hartando de ello.

Término la primera ronda de clases y su ama fue al baño para hacer sus necesidades, la Kwami quería hablar seriamente con su portadora, pero no espero que su carácter pasara de frío a blanco de forma tan abrupta.

Marinette comenzó a llorar de manera frenética, murmurando palabras que ni tenían sentido.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — optó por preguntar el ser de una sola mota a su ama.

— No Tikki, no me siento bien. — dijo entre lágrimas. — Me duele mucho la panza y cada vez es más intenso. — aquello sorprendió a la rojiza, lo único que pensó fue que ella estaba embarazada, pero no confiaba mucho en su idea.

Seguía analizando y recordando alguna experiencia similar con una antigua portadora, y sí, recordó algo. Esa misma actitud tomaba Juana de Arco cuando...

— ¿Tienes tu periodo? — Marinette afirmó con la cabeza, la pequeña suspiro de alivio y acarició su mejilla.

— No te preocupes por ello, si pudiste luchar con un brazo y pierna, esto es pan comido. — dijo Tikki recordando la pelea con el chico fanático de Jagged.

— Gracias Tikki. — ella seguía lagrimeando, pero con menor intensidad, ahora cambió su actitud a uno más dócil.

Vaya que ni ella sabía que decir o hacer al respecto.

Llegando la hora del almuerzo, el joven de cabellera rubia se acerca de manera tímida a la azabache, regalándole una linda sonrisa. Ella por su parte miraba a Adrien de una manera un tanto extraña.

"No por favor, no otro cambio de humor" pensó la Kwami.

— hola pequeño rollo de canela. — dijo de manera coqueta. Ese cumplido puso colorado al halagado.

— ¡¿rollo de canela?! — fue lo único que pudo decir el pobre.

— Sí, por ser tan dulce y tan delicioso. — se lamió los labios y miro al chico con picardía.

— ¿Marinette te sientes bien? — se acercó Alya al dúo y miró a su mejor amiga con rareza.

— Claro Alya, solo que el bizcocho que esta a mi lado esta como para chuparse los dedos... o algo más. — eso ruborizó tanto al rubio que se fue de allí sin decir adiós, mientras la morena le daba un codazo y le dijo que se tranquilizara. — No seas tan aguafiestas Alya, solo estoy sangrando. — eso parecía mas un delirio que una afirmación.

— Deja de jugar, se que estas en tu periodo pero hay límites y tú ya los rebasaste, si gustas come algo que haga sentir bien, o ya de plano escucha musica que te guste para soportar el martirio. Pero no lo hagas de nuevo. —

— Si mamá Alya. —

— Otra cosa, como eres irregular tendrás que tener cuidado, ya sabemos que la menstruación no tiene hora, pero minino estemos preparadas para enfrentarlo. —

— Esta bien, pero aun me sigue doliendo la panza. — con ello las amigas se fueron a clases y siguieron su camino... Aunque tres días después la azabache se arrepintió de todo lo que le dijo a Tikki y a Adrien ese día.

Ahora era turno de Marinette, y claro sufriendo un cambio muy común, teniendo en cuenta que para bajar los malestares por los cólicos son un tanto diferentes en cada mujer, a mi me gusta más tomar algo como un té o escuchar la música que me gusta ó sea relajante. Pero cada método varia según sea tu cuerpo, además el agregar el detalle de ser irregular implica que no pasa la regla de los 28 días que según tarda para que una mujer vuelva a menstruar. En fin, espero que le siga gustando esta rara pero informativa historia.

Hibiki Chan fuera.


End file.
